Nothing but Losses
by JusticeEz8Zero
Summary: Everyone has had losses. But they don't think of what they have. Now they are having nightmares of what they lossed and it brings them ALL closer together. Katara x Zuko and maybe others too.
1. Chapter 1: Hauntings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! I've been thinking of an Avatar fic for the longest time. Ever since I heard it came up. Finally I thought of one. Enjoy.

Nothing but Losses

Chapter 1:

Father? I have to face you father?

…

No! I will not fight you! I will not!

…

I can't! I'm sorry father. I'm sorry for speaking where it wasn't my place.

…

No! I won't fight you! Please forgive me, father! I'm sorry!

…!

Father. Father! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"FATHER!" Zuko flew up out of his bed. He was out of breathe and all sweaty. He looked around and sighed. He lifted his hand and touched his scar.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh came in to the room. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine uncle." Zuko stood up and clenched his fist remembering what happened in the past.

"Well, ok. If you say so. We're almost about to dock."

"Did we find the Avatar?" Zuko turned around and walked up to Iroh.

"Well…maybe." Iroh was lightly pulling on his beard.

"Tell me uncle!"

"Mmm…sure."

"Good! Grab the men and let's go. We're going after the Avatar." Zuko put on his uniform and stomped out the door.

Iroh stood there and watched Zuko run down the hall. He laughed to himself. "I wonder what he'll say if he finds out I have no clue where the Avatar is? Oh well." Iroh continued to walk and headed for the bridge of the ship.

"Hey Katara? Wake up." Aang shook Katara until she finally woke up.

"Uh…Aang…?" Katara was covered in sweat and sounded very weak.

"Are you ok? You were talking in your sleep and your sweating madly. You got a fever?" Aang put his hand to her head. "No just sweaty."

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Katara got up. "I'm going to go wash up."

"Ok, Katara."

"Oh where's Sokka?" Katara turned around.

"Oh! He went into town that was nearby. I guess we didn't need to sleep outside in the first place." Aang laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh heh, yea." Katara didn't find it funny like Aang did. "Well you want me to meet you in the city? I'll be right behind you."

"Sure. See ya." Aang looked over at Appa. "Watch our stuff Appa. I'll be back soon." Appa groaned. Aang ran, threw his glider into the air and jumped onto it, flying away.

"Where the heck is Aang?" Sokka moaned. "He was supposed to get Katara and bring her back but no, he goes off and leaves poor me here." Sokka kept walking along the docks waiting for Aang and Katara so they can get food.

Sokka saw a ship pull into the dock. "That ship looks oddly familiar. Oh well." Sokka walked away back into the streets of the town.

"Hurry up uncle." Zuko walked off the ship that just docked. "We need to find the Avatar if he is here. Before he leaves." Zuko pointed to a few men. "You guys. Come with me." Zuko and the men went into the town.

Iroh watched him go off. "Well let's go. We need to re-supply." Iroh headed off with some more of the men into town.

Zuko was looking down every street. He asked every shop keeper that he cam across. Then he saw someone wearing blue with a boomerang on their back go around a corner. He pointed the other men in different directions. Then he ran toward where he saw the person.

"Hey Sokka." Aang jumped down out of the sky of his glider.

"Oh sweet god! Now let's eat!" Sokka dropped to his knees. "Where's Katara?"

Aang laughed. "She took a bath. She'll be back in a few."

"Oh, I'm frickin dying over here." Sokka dropped to the floor.

"Avatar!" Zuko was standing in the street. Four other men showed up all around them. "Your not getting away this time Avatar."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the shortness but I just wanted to get started. I hope you liked it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	2. Captured

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody! Here's chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing last time.

Nothing but Losses

Chapter 2: Captured

"Oh man." Aang looked around. "I hope Katara doesn't show up now."

"Why don't you guys leave us alone?" Sokka got up off the floor. "Everyday it's always US watching our backs and then eventually, you show up, get your butt kicked and then it starts all over."

Zuko looked at Sokka. "You got balls kid. But let me do something about that!" Zuko kicked the air and threw flames at Sokka. Sokka dropped to the flew.

Aang immediately jumped forward and swung his staff, making a gust and throwing the flames back at him. "Come on Sokka!" Aang held out his hand. Sokka was on the ground and reached up for Aang's hand.

"No more games Avatar!" Zuko jumped through the flames, stepping on Sokka's head, and punched Aang in the stomach.

Aang went flying and hit the floor, rolling. " Sokka, Run!" Aang yelled trying to get up.

Sokka looked at Aang. "Aang…" Sokka mumbled to himself. Sokka got up and tackled Zuko in the back. "Aang! YOU run! You're the Avatar. Your more important than me. Get Katara and go!"

Aang didn't want to do what he said but he knew Sokka was right. For once. Aang got up and threw a gust of wind at the firebenders. He ran off, throwing his glider into the air and flew off into the sky.

Zuko threw Sokka off him and got up. The firebenders grabbed hold off Sokka. Zuko looked up at the sky then at Sokka. "Like I said…balls. Now throw him in the dungeon. We'll use him as bait. Once we got the Avatar, we'll get rid off him." He looked at Sokka and smiled.

Zuko ran off into the woods where Aang flew off. _I'll find that Avatar, bring him to father and restore my honor. I won't let him get away. I got too close this time._ Zuko thought to himself as he ran through the town and then into the woods.

_Man, where is Katara?_ Aang thought as he flew around the woods. _She said she was going to be right behind me._

"Ah, this is heaven." Katara was relaxing in a spring she found. "It's been awhile since I had a chance to relax." She lifted her leg out of the water and stretched. "Wait. Isn't it time to meet Aang. Crap!" Katara jumped out and put on her clothes.

Katara ran through the woods trying to get to the town as fast as she can. "Sokka's probably going to yell at me and say something about how hungry he is. I hope Aang isn't mad at me for keeping him waiting."

Katara turned around a tree and bumped into somebody. "Ow, I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and-" Katara stopped and realized who she bumped into.

"Where's the Avatar?" Zuko walked forward and stood over her.

"I don't know." Katara started to crawl backwards away from him.

"You don't know? Well let me refresh your memory." Zuko pick her up by her arms and slammed her into a tree. "You know now?"

"Let me go! And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you! Jerk!" Katara kicked Zuko in the shin.

"Ow! You-" Zuko sighed and tried to stay calm. "Listen. You don't understand. I need the Avatar to get back something I lost."

"What? Balls?"

"You won't be laughing in a second. Once I get the Avatar, you get the boy."

"Boy? You mean Sokka? What have you done to Sokka? Where's my brother?" Katara was starting to cry thinking something really bad happened to Sokka.

"Now tell me where the Avatar is or I'll dump your brother out at sea." Zuko grabbed Katara by the chin and looked into her eyes.

Katara looked away crying not knowing what to do. "Fine. I'll show you to Aang."

"Good." Zuko let go of her and put her in front of him. "Take me to him now." They started to walk.

As they walked through the woods Katara came up next to a river. There was no bridge. Katara was still a little teary eyed._ Where's Aang?_ Katara thought.

"We have to cross the river. There's no bridge but it's shallow enough." Katara started to cross the river.

Zuko watched her carefully thinking about the fact she's a waterbender. "Don't try nothing funny. I know you're a waterbender."

Katara kept walking without saying a word. Katara waited until she figured he was in the center of the river and swung around and screamed at him. She swung her arms up and a huge cylinder of water arose lifting Zuko.

"What the f-" Zuko was thrown at least several hundred feet by Katara's water bending of the cylinder.

Katara ran as fast as she could back toward the town or to try and find Aang.

Aang continued to fly around trying to find Katara. He saw a giant thing of water in the distance go up and then he saw something go flying. "What was that?" Aang headed toward it.

"Damn it!" Zuko jumped up out of the water. He saw her run off as he was being thrown so he knew where she was headed. He ran after her as fast as he could.

Aang arrived at the river and found nothing. He looked around to see if he saw any signs. He saw footsteps in the mud headed in the same direction but from two different people. By the space between each step he could tell someone was being chased. "Katara…" Aang ran after her.

Katara kept running but she couldn't find Aang or the town. She felt like she was going nowhere. Katara ran some more until she found a pathway. She looked down the pathway and saw the town. "The town!" Katara never felt so relieved. She ran as fast as she can down the path.

Right then Zuko jumped in front of her and she ran right into his arms. "I'll save you from what your running from." Zuko whispered in her ear.

"Go kill yourself!" Katara squirmed in his grasp. She swung her foot up from behind kicking him in the balls. He screamed in pain and doubled over. She ran for the town.

"DAMN YOU!" Zuko got up and flung a bunch of flames at her, catching the back of her clothes on fire. She flung to the floor and rolled. She jumped up but was facing the wrong way. Facing him.

Zuko ran forward and punched her in the gut. Her eyes went wide and she stopped moving. "I didn't want to use violence on a woman." Katara fell on the floor unconscious.

Zuko picked her up and headed back to his ship.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I will be working on chapter 3 soon. Thnx for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.


End file.
